world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata Okano
Hinata Okano is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Hinata Okano *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': April 2 *'Classification': Human Martial Artist, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 147 cm (4'10") *'Weight': 42 kg (92 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pink *'Hair Color': Light Purple *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed older brother, Unnamed younger brother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Chi Force *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kikoken, Tenkukyaku, Hyakuretsukyaku, Spinning Bird Kick, Tenshokyaku, Hazanshu, Hikoshou, Houyokusen *'Voice Actor': Minami Tanaka Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with Ki Attacks and firearms *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Okano has short light purple hair and pink eyes. Her hair is the shortest among all of the girls in Class 3-E. She wears a lavender and white tracksuit, along with Kunugigaoka's gray mini skirt with black-lined edges, as well as black loose, calf socks and white sneakers. Personality Okano is a serious yet playful and kind individual. She is also described as someone who acts before she thinks. Meg said that Okano is an honest person, but she gets really stubborn when she's angry. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Chi Force: An Activation-Type Superpower that allows Okano to channel and utilize chi energy to enhance the power of her physical attacks, or fire blasts of chi energy. *'Kikoken': Okano shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. *'Tenkukyaku': Okano does a high-standing vertical upward heel kick with her leading arm pointing up and her following arm crossed over her head. *'Hyakuretsukyaku': Okano stands on one leg and kicks rapidly, with her other leg extended out. *'Spinning Bird Kick': Okano jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. *'Tenshokyaku': Okano leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly. *'Hazanshu': Okano somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. *'Hikoshou': Okano gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Okano turning and swinging her palms at her target. *'Houyokusen': Okano takes a large step forward and delivers the Hyakuretsukyaku, then takes another step forward and delivers another Hyakuretsukyaku with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Tenkukyaku, which knocks the opponent into the air. Master Martial Artist: Hinata excels in close-quarters combat by utilizing her agility and her strong point which was her legs and her foot. Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Agility': Okano has been noted for her agility which is attributed to her being a former member of the school's gymnastics club. She is one of, if not the most, physically agile student of Class E which she attributes to her fighting making her excel in close-range combat. Expert Knife Specialist: Okano excels in knifework and is considered one of the two best out of all the girls in Class 3-E. She was scored joint 4th in the class (along with Masayoshi Kimura, Megu Kataoka and Taiga Okajima) for Knife training from April to June. Relationships *Hiroto Maehara *Meg Kataoka *Kaede Kayano *Erza Scarlet *Rukia Kuchiki *Sanji *Yang Xiao Long Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters